


Wonderland

by artificiallyexotic



Category: Super Junior
Genre: ;), Based off a dream I had, Kinda Weird, M/M, also the dream because a nightmare, broken heeteuk/teukchul, eunhae aren't a couple, heechuls kinda a bitch about it, ill improvise a lot---, itll be written in the "future", main story is in the past, school/fantasy au, so jdndjsk, so times jumps yeah, theyre just really cuddly, this will prob be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallyexotic/pseuds/artificiallyexotic
Summary: "Don't go in there! Just listen to me; I'll tell you why."During his freshman year in high school, Yesung meets a boy in what the school likes to call "Wonderland".





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!!! Another excuse to not work on my other fics!!!!!

I  
Uh  
This is just up until I write the first chap bear w/ me

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me forget everything and ditch this story


End file.
